


Doppelganger

by StressedOutSpeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedOutSpeedster/pseuds/StressedOutSpeedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your doppelganger and Harry were together on Earth 2, but he lost you to Zoom before leaving for Earth 1. When he sees you, his body moves on its own and makes things incredibly awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What the

Harry smiled as he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close, a grin across his face as you fought against the blush rising to your cheeks. You stared up at his piercing blue eyes as you tried to remain professional.

“Dr. Wells, we still have work to do. We need to finish the prototype for the meta human detector.” You scolded with a sheepish grin creeping up on your face. Harry slowly pressed his forehead against yours. His gaze never breaking from you.

“The prototype is finished, (Y/N). You have gone over it hundreds of times. Take a break.” He whispered as his lips gently pressed against yours. You felt your cheeks burn and your heart race. 

You pulled back slightly as you giggled, rolling your eyes.

“’Take a break’? That coming from you must mean you have something in mind, other than grabbing dinner.” His smile said it all and he kissed you again.

~

The memories of the last time he saw you, came flooding back the moment laid eyes on you as you walked into the middle of the Cortex prattling away as you stared down at a tablet. The room was silent as they watched you screech to a halt when you saw him.

Your eyes were wide as Barry began to take a step towards you to explain the situation, but before the words could come out, Harry's body moved. 

A step towards you, hands cupping your face and his lips crashing against your so desperately. Tension sparked throughout the room and the loud sound of hand hitting face echoed.

Your hand stung immediately as confusion overwhelmed you. Dr. Wells, no Eobard Thawne, was back, standing right in front of you. Kissing you.

You couldn’t say anything as Barry intervened, pulling you away.

“Ok…what just happened?” Cisco spoke up as Barry escorted you out of the cortex. 

“It's not him, (Y/N). It's not him…and I don't know why that happened. Here this way I'll explain.” He rattled off to your shocked, silent expression.

Barry spent the next few minutes prattling off about alternate dimensions and doppelgangers and trying to pull you from your state of shock. It was a lot to take in, and you probably wouldn’t have believed him if that Harrison Wells’ doppelganger hadn’t of kiss you.

~

It had been a few hours since that very awkward and weird moment, and you had been staying in your lab, trying to focus on your work, away from the confusing mess. You were pulled from your forced focus by a light rapping at the doorway. You turned, expecting Cisco or Caitlin, but when you saw Dr. Wells, your heart damn near stopped.

He watched as your body tensed and froze in its seat when you saw him. Clearly on guard, whether from the fact that he looked like your old boss that had betrayed you, or for the fact that he kissed you, he wasn’t sure. His face was still slightly pink from the slap. 

“Um, sorry…I just…wanted to apologize for my actions earlier.” He started, keeping his gaze from you as he spoke. 

“I knew you…on my earth. Your doppelganger. She was killed…and I…” His voice trailed off as you watched him fight the emotions threatening to surface. 

Your body relaxed as he explained. It was confusing, and weird, but that was your life now, so when you watched as the very real, very pained expression managed to just barely seep through the prickling exterior, your felt your heart break.

“Again…sorry.” Before you could respond, Harry turned and quickly hurried off down the hall.

You bit the inside of your cheek as you stared at the doorway. Well if that wasn’t cryptic, you didn’t know what was. You took a deep breath before sighing and turning back to your work. You hoped things would get easier and less awkward soon.

But, of course they didn’t.

It had been three weeks and you had to work close with Harry. And in those three weeks there was hardly any talking unless absolutely necessary and he never once looked at you. At least, not while you were looking at him.

Every once in a while, out of the corner of your eye or in a warped reflection of an object you were working on, you would see him staring at you. It was only briefly, never more than a few seconds, but in those few seconds, when you pretended to be distracted by something else, you could feel the heartbreak in his eyes. 

It was beginning to grow unbearable. You had to do something.

With a bag of big belly burger in hand you walked down the hallway to the room Harry was using. He was hunched over his desk as usual when you tapped on the doorframe gently.

He looked up and stiffened when he saw you. You held up the bag of Big Belly Burger.

“Can we talk?” You asked hesitantly. 

He gave a simple nod before turning back to his work. You silently walked up beside him, and placed the bag down. Grabbing a chair, you slid over and looked down at his work. He was tinkering away on something.

“What did you want to talk about?” He asked in his usual defensively gruff voice. You rubbed the back of your neck awkwardly as you watched him put down his tools and reach for the bag of food.

“This awkward tension between us.” You said blatantly. As he fished out a burger you watched as his face fell slightly.

“I think you're imagining that.” He simply stated. Rolling your eyes, you huffed in annoyance.

“Bullshit. You avoid me anytime you can. You hardly say anything to me when we work together. You won't even look at me now.” You gripped his arm slightly and pulled him to look at you. 

His gaze met yours and he was quiet for a moment as he looked you once over. He munched on a fry as he noticed the look in your eye. Was the pain? He sighed and knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid it anymore.

"Like I said before, I knew your doppelgänger on my earth.” He explained. He paused for a moment, contemplating silently as he stared at you.

“No…I didn't just know her, I loved her.” He confessed. You heart sank at his words, watching as his eyes held back at the emotions that were threatening to spill over.

“About two months before I got here, Zoom killed you…her…when he was trying to find me.” His voice grew soft, distant. His face contorted in pain and regret as he remembered her. 

You couldn't talk. Your voice stuck in your throat as the words you wanted to say we're lost. What could you say? You felt your heart shatter as you watched him fight back tears, trying so hard to ignore the fact that the face of the woman he loved and lost was just a few feet away from him.

"I couldn't save her…it's my fault she's gone.” He swallowed hard as he turned away from you, forcing all those painful feelings down to focus more on his work.

“Don't you dare blame yourself, Harry.” You scolded. He looked up surprised. He certainly wasn't expecting such a tone.

“You didn't kill her. Zoom did. What happened was not your fault. In no way was it your fault. So don't you take the blame for it.” He watched, wide eyed as you scolded him.

The corner of his lip pulled up as his eyes showed pain. He rubbed his face as he stared at you, shaking his head.

“God…this is why I avoid you. You're just like her…in so many ways.” He whispered, hiding his face behind both of his hands. You chewed on your cheek.

“If that's true…” You put a hand on his shoulder, peering down at his face. He looked up. “…then she would probably be pissed off knowing that you're blaming yourself for her death.” You explained, knowing damn well that if you, or a version of you, knew that someone you loved was blaming themselves for your death, you would be beyond furious.

Harry gave a sad smile. He chuckled softly as he looked at you. You were so much like her…but you weren’t her. You were different. His version on you would never had been so blatant. You were you...and he was beginning to see that whenever he looked at you. 

“Yeah… it’s just hard seeing the face of someone you loved every day…and it not being them.” He explained, reaching for his food. 

You weren’t sure what it was, but something lightened between the two of you. You were satisfied with this little chat. With knowing what exactly was going on between the two of you, and you knew it would make things easier.

With a satisfied nod, you turned to leave and let him continue working. But after a few steps you stopped and looked back at Harry, his back already towards you.

“You know…I know exactly how you feel.” You admitted to the doppelganger of the man who had stolen your heart when you first met. A love that had only ever been unrequited.

You turned back away from him and made your way out of the lab and towards the cortex to finish your work.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your doppelganger and Harry were together on Earth 2, but he lost you to Zoom before leaving for Earth 1. When he sees you, his body moves on its own and makes things incredibly awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a cute little wrap up. i wasn’t sure quite what to do but I felt like it needed some cute little ending between reader and harry.

Things had slowed down. Jesse had been saved, the breeches closed, Zoom stuck in another dimension. Things were good. But…stagnant.

Not with work of course. Team Flash was working on increasing Barry’s speed and you were working on more ways to stop any Meta-human that might pop up.

What was stagnant, was this tension between you and Harry. This romantic, sexual, tension that had grown between the two of you after your conversation a few months ago. It was harmless, at first, but lately you couldn’t help but feel like you wanted something more.

It was not intentional. You had fought the very thought of it too. Even though, you did have feelings for evil Wells before everything, he wasn’t the same. He was Harry.

The thing was, you were pretty sure your heart knew that.

Your feelings were different with Harry. This attraction. This comfort. This warmth that completely enveloped you when you were around him. That was Harry’s effect on you. Thawne-Wells was just a light admiration compared to this.

But even then, even when you would give the occasional fun flirt—and he would reciprocate—you felt guilty.

You weren’t his (Y/N). You weren’t the one he had known all those years. The one he had hugged, kissed…loved. You were just a cheap imitation, no doubt, in his eyes. Though he had never said anything to suggest this, you were clever enough to make your own assumptions.

You sat in the cortex, monitoring the map for any signs of changes in central city, chewing on a twizzler you had stolen from Cisco’s secret stash. It had been slow that day, and you were the only one who hadn’t found any else to do.

A pair of hands gently gripped your shoulders and Harry leaned over you from behind to look at the monitor.

“Anything interesting?” His breath tickled your ear and you fought the urge to lean into him. Shaking your head you offered him a twizzler. He took one, glancing down at you, your eyes avoiding him. His narrowed quizzically.

“Something wrong?” He asked, always seeming to sense when the tiniest things were off with you. You tried to brush it off. You couldn’t bring it up. Not now.

“No. Why?” You looked up at him and felt your heart flutter. It took everything you had to fight the flush fighting its way to your cheeks. Harry pulled a chair beside you, taking a seat closer than you had wanted as your arms brushed up against each other. Electricity shot through your body as butterflies fluttered, almost angrily, in your stomach.

His blue eyes looked you over, narrowing suspiciously.

“Because you’ve been avoiding me.” He stated simply. “Even Jesse’s noticed it.”

“Where is she, by the way? Is she liking it here?” You asked smoothly, hoping to change the subject as you tried your hardest to keep yourself from staring at him.

It had been a long week. Your emotions seemed to kick into overdrive and you became so painfully aware of Harry whenever he was in the room. It was causing you to mess up your work. You had been avoiding him. You didn’t know what else to do. You spent nights awake trying to figure out what was going on.

You had come to realize that you loved him. You loved Harry.

Harry watched, painfully aware of how you were trying to change the subject.

“She’s fine. Out shopping with Caitlin and Iris today. Sightseeing. She enjoys it here.” He answered. He was silent as he watched you return back to watching the monitor, clicking every so often in different places.

Harry’s hand brushed against yours softly. You flinched. Damn. Harry sighed.

“(Y/N), please…talk to me.” His voice was so soft, so tender. You could feel your heart melt as your face flushed, turning to him slightly.

“I’m sorry…it’s…I just…” You struggled to find the right words. A knot growing and sticking in your throat with each word.

“Because I remind you of him?” Harry glanced down at his lap, pulling his hand away. You looked up in surprise. You opened your mouth but he interrupted before you could manage.

“I know I’m not him. I look like him, but I’m not him. It’s not the same.” Harry sighed as he stood up, hesitantly.

What did he mean? Did he have the same thoughts as you? You reached out, grabbing his hand, stopping him before he could turn and leave. Harry glanced down at you, his blue eyes full of pain and regret.

“What? No…no that’s not it. I mean…no, you’re not him, Harry. But I don’t want him. I want you.” Once you found your voice the words wouldn’t stop spilling out as you confessed your feelings for him. Let alone the tears that finally seemed to crawl to the edge of your lashes. All the bottles up emotions and stress releasing all at once.

“I want you, Harry. But I just…I mean…I’m not your (Y/N)…so I tried to fight these feelings and I—”

Harry’s lips were against yours. His hands cupping your face and pulling you in so close and tenderly. His kiss was warm, soft…sweet. Your body felt as light as a feather as your heart raced in your chest. You placed your hands on his chest, taking his shirt in your hands as you tried to poor every unsaid word, every ounce of your feelings into the kiss.

It felt like hours had passed before your lips were apart and your foreheads rested against each others.

“I want you, too. You. Only…you.” His voice was just barely a whisper but your heart screamed loud with joy. Your arms wrapped around him as your lips found his once more.


End file.
